1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pivot assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite arrays comprise a number of panels hinged one to another. The hinges comprise a shaft, bearing and spring motor. During transport, the array is folded against the bias of the spring motors so that panels overlie each other and the array is then latched in this position. For deployment, the latch is released. The spring hinge between the panels operates only once, however, it is critical that this one time operation is successful. Comprising three parts, the hinge described presents the possibility of failure.
The subject invention seeks to overcome drawbacks in the prior art.